Skorge
Skorge is one of the new boss characters in Gears of War 2. He is the new main antagonist, much like RAAM from the original Gears of War. He wields either a Gorgon Burst Pistol, or the Dual Chainsaw Staff. Skorge is also an unlockable character that can be used in multiplayer. Marcus engages in a battle with Skorge in the queen's throne room and aboard a Hydra. Dizzy and Tai also engage Skorge, however, Tai was captured, and Dizzy is Missing In Action. =Biography= High Priest of the Kantus Skorge is the High Priest of the Kantus. As the leader of the Kantus monks, Skorge must preach the religion of the Locust. He, like many Kantus and fellow Locust, practice a polytheistic religion. The religion's greatest deity was the Rift Worm. They worship this as their greatest deity, while also worshiping (but also eating) Rock Worms. Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able to understand and lead the Rift Worm. Aftermath of the Lightmass Offensive After the death of General RAAM and the destruction of the Outer Hollows, the Rift Worm was awakened, giving Skorge a change to advance from his place as head of the Kantus monks to the Queen's personal aid, bodyguard, and highest ranking general. Skorge was able to use his Kantus "speech" to lead the Locust counterattack against the Humans. During the Assault on Landown, Skorge lead the personal counterattack against the COG forces on the drill zone. He engaged in a duel with Tai and Dizzy, only to have Tai order Dizzy to escape while he holds off Skorge. Skorge captures Tai and several Gears so they can be "processed"Gears of War:The Quickening . While many Gears made it into the Hollow during Operation: Hollow Storm Skorge was only able to destroy Ilima before the Locust deity was killed at the hands of Marcus Fenix. Hours later both COG forces and Lambent troops attacked the Nexus. Skorge was defending the Palace, and heard of Delta's plan to sink Jacinto. He informed the queen, and waited with her until Delta arrived. He engaged in a dual with Delta Squad members, Fenix and Santiago, but was beaten back and gave chase on his personal Hydra. After a vicious aerial battle, he was defeated by Delta and apparently fell to his death. =Skorge's Chainsaw Staff= The Dual Chainsaw Staff is the weapon used by Skorge for all of Gears of War 2. It is obviously vastly stronger than a regular chainsaw, as it was able to cut through a Centaur tank. Oddly enough, it was not capable of cutting though a Lancer assault rifle, suggesting the blade is carbide-tipped like the Lancer's. =Multiplayer= Skorge is available in multiplayer, but is stripped of his armor, and resembles a Kantus from the waist down, without the cloth, twin blades, and chainsaw staff. His screeches and his helmet is kept from the campaign. He also receives a significant height decrease. =Gallery= Image:Skorge Duel.JPG|'Skorge' and Marcus fight it out. Image:Marcus_and_skorge.jpg|'Skorge' battles Marcus. Image:Skorge Lunge.jpg|Skorge, getting ready to land on the ground. Image:Scorge Crop.JPG|Skorge, in full battle-gear, aboard a COG Derrick. Image:Skorge_vs_Dizzy.jpg|Skorge vs Dizzy on Rig 314. Image:Skorge_Duel.JPG|Marcus and Skorge Battling. =Behind the scenes= *To the Locust, he is the equivalent a pope or other prominent religious figure, where the Kantus are treated as priests and the Riftworms as gods. =Trivia= *Skorge rarely speaks in the game, other than growling, shrieking, screaming or chanting, he can at one point be heard saying "Die Sapien". *Although he wears armor in the campaign, his outfit in multiplayer resembles that of a Kantus from the waist down. However he is armor-less, much like a grenadier. His helmet and permanently screaming expression are carried over from the campaign. *Skorge is the leader in Guardian, replacing RAAM from Gears of War 1. *Skorge's scaled down multiplayer model is still a bit taller (a couple inches difference) than most other models (same height as Kantus) but is slimmer to compensate. He has the same body proportions as the Kantus model, but he doesn't have chest armor or the twin bands of cloth hanging from the Kantus's back that give the impression of a flowing cape. *If you have a Longshot rifle, aim at Skorge far away such as Rivers when they spawn. You will see that Skorge is bald, when he is closer, his helmet will flash on. *Skorge also is one of the more vocal characters when chainsawing. He emits many growls and shrieks when chainsawing an enemy. =References= Category:Locust Horde Category:Characters Category:Locust Leaders Category:Males